


Jealousy

by minasnape



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasnape/pseuds/minasnape
Summary: Catherine Parkinson joins the Hogwarts staff as astronomy professor  following her graduation. She is in a committed relationship with Severus Snape, but they don't always see eye-to-eye.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy

"I thought we resolved this last night." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"That's because I thought you were going to talk to her before breakfast," Severus snarled.

"I said no such thing. This is ridiculous, Severus."

"Even if you have no feelings towards her, she's all over you and everyone notices it."

"You're being unreasonable. There is nothing going on between Rolanda and I."

"Tell that to Rolanda." He folded his arms across his chest, embracing the fact that he towered over her, even in her work heels.

"Your jealousy is _so unnecessary_. You cannot tell me who I can and cannot talk to."

"Hooch is constantly flirting with you. I'm not jealous," he scoffs. "I just require basic respect for our relationship." He attempted to keep his posture neutral, but he failed. Severus was seething with anger.

"Severus Snape, I am not one of your students, nor am I one of your colleagues. You will not bully me into involving her in your paranoia. I thought you knew me better than that," she shouted. He was clearly taken aback by her assertiveness, taking a step back. He was at a loss for words. Suddenly, he snapped back into his normal self. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the cold dungeon walls with his hand on her throat, squeezing lightly. She simply smirked up at him, not willing to give him the satisfaction of catching her off-guard. He did not budge.

"You have a meeting." She was barely able to squeeze the words out with the pressure of his large, slender hands on her throat.

"Oh really? I had no idea." he murmured sarcastically. He lowered his gaze, tracing every inch of her. His eyes lingered on her breasts for a moment before moving back to her lips. He did not bother looking her in the eye, he was far too angry. Lust, however, was too overwhelming for him to ignore. He had no intentions of letting her win.

"Dumbledore will be here in fifteen minutes," she warned. He leaned in closer, his lips nearly touching her ear.

"Better make it quick then, dear." She raised her wand towards the door.

"Colloportus. Muffliato."

He hastily began unbuttoning her blouse, his lips clashing against hers in a passionate kiss. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, kissing him roughly. His arrogance pissed her off. _Just like him, thinking he can screw me instead of apologizing._ She broke the kiss with a tug of his hair, leaving him panting heavily. He furrowed his brows, obviously confused.

"What the hell was that for?" He raised his fingers to the drop of blood that she had drawn from his lip.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? You would just fuck me into forgiving you for being a complete ass?" He sighed, glancing at the clock. They had twelve minutes.

"Fine. I apologize for caring about our relationship. Now, do you really want to leave here all hot and bothered?" She glanced at the floor, finally accepting defeat. She would just have to squeeze a real apology out of him later.

"Come here, you arrogant git," she ordered. His lips met hers once again as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her by the backs of her thighs, squeezing lightly as he carried her over to his desk. They never broke the kiss. His fingers were electric, kissing every inch of her skin as he undressed her. She fumbled with his belt buckle, her hands shaking with excitement. He finally pulled back, looking at her pink, swollen lips before pulling out his erect cock. It was already sticky with precum, ready to take her on his desk. He dipped his head down to kiss every inch of exposed skin. Nibbling on her collarbone, sucking on the sensitive skin. His lips soon found the place where her neck met her collarbone, causing her to yell out his name.

"Merlin, Severus, don't you dare stop."

"I wasn't planning on it." He continued to suck until he had given her a rather large hickey. He licked the spot once he was done, causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure. Noting the time, he reached down to stroke his length, lining it up with her entrance. He entered quickly, wasting no time before he began thrusting at a steady pace. She leaned into his chest, moaning loudly into his ear with every movement. She clawed at his back, desperately wanting to rid him of his dress robes. The soft fabric gave her something to grip onto as he pounded her ruthlessly.

"Fuck, I'm almost there. Don't stop," she whispered. Just as she finished her statement, he released inside of her.

"What the fu-"

"What was that, dear?" He rolled his eyes as he zipped up his trousers. She was a sweaty, flustered mess. He was emotionless as ever. She jumped off the desk, snatching her knickers and dress off the floor. She casted a spell to clean herself off and quickly got dressed.

"You have got to be kidding me. I knew you were petty, but this is beyond that," she spat. Just as she got in his face, there was a knock at the door. Severus appeared unbothered.

"Pity, I guess Dumbledore's here. You can see your way out, I've got a meeting to attend to." She huffed and stomped towards the door, still panting from before. She was absolutely livid. She swung open the door and met the headmaster.

"Good morning, Professor Parkinson. You look rather worked up. I hope Severus isn't giving you too much trouble this morning." He winked at the young Astronomy professor. She felt heat radiating from her cheeks and the top of her ears, causing her to look down at the floor.

"Of course not, headmaster. I was just about to head to the Astronomy room. I've got the first years this morning." She flashed him a nervous smile and scurried out of the room.

\--9pm--

Catherine unlocked the door to her shared chambers and threw herself onto the sofa. She had a long day of work, which was worsened by the throbbing she was left with in her lower region. Her plan was to march through the door and berate Severus for his shenanigans, but she was far too exhausted. She could not scream at him even if she wanted to. Conveniently, he was nowhere to be found. She massaged her temples with her thumb and forefinger. He could hide all night if he wanted to, but she was not going to let him get away with this.

After about an hour of waiting on the sofa, she decided it was best to take a shower and deal with the overgrown bat in the morning. The cool water subdued her anger and allowed her to finally decompress. As much as she loved the innocence and optimism of the first-years, they thoroughly stressed her out. Asking millions of questions, making simple mistakes on their assignments. They would drive her absolutely mad if she did not sympathize with them so much.

She was very different from Severus in that aspect. Being a student not so long ago herself, she remembered the magic of arriving at Hogwarts the first time. Even more to her advantage, her memories were not tainted with years of bullying and taunting. She had a few feuds as a student, but never anything as serious as what Severus endured. Her heart broke at the thought of him finally escaping his abusive father, only to be picked on for simply existing.

She slipped on her silk, sage-green robe and strolled into the kitchen. She hummed one of her favorite tunes as she walked. She grabbed her wand and leaned up against the countertop. The kettle began to pour her a cup of tea while the spoon glided over to stir in some sugar. Just as she went to take a sip, Severus walked in. His expressions softened once he noticed her. He took off his cloak, setting down the bag he carried on the coffee table.

"Take a trip to Hogsmeade, did you?" She rolled her eyes. Severus continued walking until he was standing directly in front of her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him, raising her finger.

"Let me guess, you're not sorry, and I got what I deserved."

"Quite the opposite, dear. I realized that I overreacted. I'm so sorry for my behavior. But you must understand, you could have anyone you wanted. I was just scared that you would realize that you could do far better than me."

She melted at his words, especially considering her earlier thoughts about his childhood. However, he rarely apologized. She planned on relishing it. She continued to glare at him, arms folded over her chest.

"I got you treacle tarts from Honeydukes. I know how much you love them." She did not budge. "Merlin, Catherine, what must I do to fix this?" He scooped her up and sat her on the countertop, peppering her face with kisses. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled back, he saw the devilish smirk on her face. His sorrow faded.

"You little sneak. Were you just enjoying my begging?"

"Obviously," she drawled, mocking his baritone voice. "Now how about those tarts?"

The pair spent the greater part of the evening chatting over the desert. Both equally annoyed with the first years, they went on about how horrible their day was. Severus could not help but laugh at Catherine's frustration, knowing that he was the cause of her aching. He found it rather amusing that even when she was angry with him, she fantasized about his touch all day. After a while, they decided to call it a night. They rarely got a full night's sleep, and this day was particularly exhausting.

\--10am--

Severus and Catherine were not morning people. For this particular reason, they loved Saturdays. They never left bed before ten o'clock. Typically, Catherine would wake up first. She would roll over and kiss his face, waking him from his groggy sleep.

He opened his eyes, frustrated at first, but that changed once he could focus his eyes on his lover. Her eyes glistened in the morning light, her messy hair crowded her face. He pulled a few strands out of the way before his lips crashed into hers. This kiss was very different. It was sweet, patient. He wanted to savour every moment, every sensation. She felt a flutter in her stomach. Her hands roamed aimlessly around his bare chest, finally settling right below his collarbones. She used this position to roll them over. She was now straddling him, being sure not to break the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her once again, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You're enchanting," he whispered. "Like something out of this world."

His low, slightly raspy morning voice gave her chills. She felt her face going hot again, and she attempted to cover her embarrassment by lowering her head to kiss his chest. Things escalated quickly and these kisses turned into sucking, which eventually turned to her biting down on his pale skin. He groaned, lifting her back up.

"I think I still owe you something." He grinned.

He flipped them over again, his hair forming a dark curtain around his face. He made a trail of kisses down her sternum and to her stomach. He stopped right above her core, thanking Merlin that she typically slept nude. She could already feel herself getting wetter, aching for the orgasm that he denied her the day before.

"I love you, Catherine. I love you so much it physically hurts. I ache when I'm away from you. I want to show you just how much, my love," he whispered against her skin. His soft words gave her goosebumps. She lifted herself on to her elbows. He captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Severus," she replied.

He made a trail of kisses again, this time teasing her thighs as well. He palmed her core with his hand, rubbing up and down as she squirmed and whimpered at his touch. He lowered his head once again to lick around her entrance. He made excruciatingly slow circles, pausing to suck on her folds every once in a while. Her soft moans made him painfully hard, but today was about her. He wanted to make her feel good, and that was more than enough. He ran his fingers up and down her wetness before sliding in three, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch her clit. She arched her back and cried out. He used his other hand to hold one of her hips still, doing his best to prevent her from crushing him between her thighs.

"Is this what you wanted, my love?" She could only nod. Her eyes were still shut and her head was thrown back into the pillow. The penetration eventually caused her legs to tremble. She whined.

"Go ahead, love." She let go, her orgasm washing over her like a great wave. She continued to grind against his fingers until her moans ceased. She let out a long breath she did not know she was holding. It was as if her skin was buzzing from the pleasure.

"Taste yourself," he ordered.

Severus lifted her by the small of her back, pulling her once again into a passionate kiss. This one was more intense. She licked his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. She moaned into his mouth. His breath was sweet.

"Severus?" She backed out of the kiss.

"Yes, my love." He continued rubbing her.

"Make love to me," she purred. She stared into his dark obsidian eyes. From this distance she could appreciate the extremely dark shade of brown they truly were.

"As you wish," he whispered into her ear.

Catherine laid back down against the pillows. He slipped out of his boxers and stroked his erect cock. He already had precum running down the shaft. He lined himself up with her entrance and inched his way in slowly. The view of her face made this the perfect position for him. Her vulnerability was extremely sexy to him. He took his time studying every detail of her face, thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace. She was always so insecure about her nose, but he found it adorable. He loved the way it crinkled when she closed her eyes like this. Her moans were driving him mad.

"Merlin, Severus. It's so fucking good," she cried.

Her nails created a web of scratches across his back, drawing blood in many places. She desperately clung to him, trying to be as close to him as possible. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. With every thrust, she pushed herself further onto him. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony. Each movement brought them closer to their shared climax. His groaning was getting louder, and he knew he was close.

He began thrusting faster as her walls closed around him. He felt increased pressure and knew to pull out, rubbing her sensitive clit with his thumb. She squirted all over the sheets, her entire body shaking. The entire world dissolved around her. She was in no state to care, but the entire castle would have heard her if not for the muffling charms on their chambers.

As Severus entered her once again, she lost awareness of her surroundings. She could only hear his breathing, the steady beating of her heart in her chest, the slapping of skin against skin. With hazy eyes, she watched the beads of sweat roll down his broad chest. Not long after, he finished inside of her and collapsed at her side. He pulled her into his chest, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. He kissed her head and showered her with praises until she fell into a sweet sleep.


End file.
